


Big Brother Is Watching

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Series: Ash’s Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Dark Picture Anthology, Man of Medan
Genre: Alex is an overprotective brother, Brad & Conrad is pre, Conrad & Fliss is just Cool Brad being Conrad, Conrad is an idiot, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Language, M/M, No Beta, again to be expected, but we love him, everybody loves brad, fliss is silently judging them, i love brad, overprotective relationships, sibling relationships, to be expected, you love brad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Conrad keeps flirting with Brad. Alex is less that pleased. When he makes his displeasure known after Conrad’s little interaction with Fliss.Or, I get a request from nightwingsthighs which was said the following; Fanfic request if it's cool? In the beginning of Man of Medan, where Conrad is talking to Brad on the Duke of Milan, maybe Alex notices Conrad being flirty with Brad and goes into Protective Big Bro™ mode and gives Conrad the whole "you hurt my brother I hurt you" talk?





	Big Brother Is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> No beta! I’m not to happy with Julia’s characterization. Then Conrad and Alex’s conversation got a bit away from me. I know Conrad is OOC there but I tried.
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> I love Brad and as always check me out on Tumblr links at the bottom notes.
> 
> No beta and it should be noted I wanted to get this out here so all mistakes are mine. I’m sorry about that. Before I forget!
> 
> I don’t own Man of Medan (it’s provably a good thing honestly).

Despite the agitation, Alex often felt toward his younger brother. Alex truly did love his brother and like most older brothers he tended to be protective. Maybe a tad too much. No matter who showed an interest in his brother it would almost be guaranteed Alex would be given a shovel to the person and well, maybe following a few dates.

But it wasn’t bad! Honestly (it was bad Alex just refused to admit it)! 

Alex’s eyes light up when he sees Julia. Her brother is trailing behind her. Alex politely introduces himself. Conrad gives a smug smirk and introduces himself. Alex is quick to introduce Brad.

Brad gives one of his shy little smiles and raises his hand. Conrad makes a beeline as soon as he’s introduced. 

What little interaction Alex has had with Conrad up to this point sets off alarm bells in his head. He tries to force it down. Brad would hate him being overprotective. Especially with the little spat that had prior to Julia’s and Conrad’s arrival. When Conrad asks Brad if he wants a beer Alex almost steps in then and there. However, he forces himself to remember that Brad can take care of himself.

He’s not thrilled when Brad takes a bottle of beer. After all his brother easily gets seasick and really can’t hold his alcohol. And he knew that! 

_ Brad can take care of himself. Brad can take care of himself. _

He chants to himself in his head. He scowls at the crass comments coming from Conrad’s mouth. Brad’s flushing at the comments and it’s really taking all of Alex’s energy not to sock Conrad dead in the face.

He had a feeling that punching his (hopefully) future brother-in-law in the face wouldn’t go over well with Julia. Though Julia is giving her brother a sharp look.

It’s all going well and when Fliss arrives. That’s when what little self-control Alex had finally snapped. The sheer heartbroken look the enters Brad’s face, when he flirts with Fliss, is enough for Alex.

He smirks though when Fliss guns it and Conrad falls flat on his ass.

_ Good, the jackass deserves that. _

A hand slips into his and Julia is studying him. 

“You are going to talk to my brother? I’ll take Brad and apologize for my idiot brother.” Alex was mildly surprised at what she said. Seeing his look she smiled gently at him.

“Brad’s a sweetheart from what you told me and from what I’ve seen. I feel bad that my brother is such a horny asshole. Honestly maybe getting some sense knocked into him would be good.” He gives a soft chuckle and nods his head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Separating, Julia snags a seat next to Brad. She rests his hand on his back and smiles at him. Alex grabs Conrad’s wrist and pulls him down. Conrad follows without complaint.

“You and my sister are really cute together. Got to say you and your brother are pretty attractive. Speaking of that, is your brother single?”

Alex stares at Conrad for a solid second. He was joking. He had to be joking, and nope. Conrad was completely dead serious. 

Okay, walking into this Alex  _ was  _ going to have a nice, calm conversation. Lay down some ground rules so Conrad wouldn’t hurt his brother and without any hesitation that if Conrad broke Brad’s heart, he’d break all of Conrad’s bones.

Simple as that.

That was before Conrad was dumb enough to point blankly ask Alex if Brad was single. Bringing his fish back Conrad wastes no time in punching Conrad in the face.

Conrad staggers back at the force of the blow. He clutches his nose and it’s bleeding something fierce. Conrad is to shocker to actually be angry. Eventually he shakes himself.

“Okay, that was fair. I deserved that I’m not going to lie. 

“Yeah, Yeah you did.” 

“I should have realized Brad’s your younger brother and your relationship isn’t exactly like mine and Julia’s. Brad’s not Julia and your not me. It’s respectful that you two have a different relationship. However, I really do like your brother.” Alex took a deep breath. Pinching the bridge of his nose. Alex tried to stay calm. He needs to stay calm. Punching Conrad wouldn’t help anything (though it would feel good).

“Conrad I’m going to be straight with you. Brad is really interested in you. Though I do have to tell you. Brad’s sensitive, incredible sensitive. He falls in love quick and fast and because of that his heart breaks easily.”

“Is this because of Fliss,” Conrad states more than asks. Alex simple gives him a look. Conrad sighs slightly to himself.

“Listen, I’m okay with your pursuing a relationship with my brother.”

“Really?” Questions a surprised Condrad.

“Yes.”

_ No _ , his mind traitorously whispers to him. He’d rather Brad date somebody his age or younger than him. However, that wasn’t going to happen simply because Brad had an old soul. People his age or younger simple couldn’t keep up with how fast his mind worked. 

“All I have to say is that if you break my brothers heart, I break every bone in your body.”

Conrad doesn’t laugh at him and maybe he does have some sense after all. He simple shrugs.

“I would normally say the same to you about Julia. However, I don’t think it needs to be said.” Alex gives a soft chuckle. Maybe Conrad wasn’t that bad after all the logical part of his brain insisted. The big brother part of his brain was still adamant that Conrad was a bad person. Alex decided to ignore that part.

“Come on. Julia should be done talking with Brad.”

Together they make there way up to deck. Fliss gives them a look but shrugs slightly. Brad and Julia turning when they hear footsteps and Brad’s eyes light up. 

Conrad take a seat next to Brad and nudges him in his side. Brad starts rambling and Conrad laughs taking it all in stride. It was clear whatever Brad was saying was flying completely over Conrad’s head but to be fair it was also completely flying of Alex’s head.

Julia slides over next to him. She wraps her arms around his middle and he buries his face in her hair. 

“How’d the conversation go with Conrad?”

“Okay I guess. I, uh, might have hit him. Sorry about that.” Julia gives a laugh at that shaking her head.

“Knowing my brother he probably put his foot in his mouth. God knows he deserves it.” Alex laughs after that shaking his head.

“I explained stuff. Put down a few ground rules and states that if he hurt my brother I hurt him. How’s things go with Brad?” She shrugs.

“He’s Brad I guess. He still was kinda bummed about the interaction with Fliss when I explained my brother was an idiot, he said he was sure Conrad had his strengths in other areas of life.” Alex can’t stop it. He snorts, leave it to Brad to always latch onto the positives of life. He refused to believe humans had an innate goodness about them. He could honestly be so naive sometimes.

“Anyway, I told him that Conrad didn’t mean to. He just tends to put his foot in his mouth and he isn’t that good with feelings. He seemed to accept that and stayed that he was incredible emotional and then he started rambling about psychology that then turned to facts about the others ocean.” Alex groans at this. At the beginning when he said he loved his brother despite everything? Yeah his rambling about certain facts when nobody asked certainly wasn’t one of them.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry did he talk your ear off.” Julia laughs and shakes her head. 

  
  


“Alex it’s fine. Honestly. It was adorable the way he got so excited. It’s like when you start rambling about you medical classes. I have no clue what either of you are saying but the excitement in your face makes it so adorable.” Alex’s checks hit up and he hides his face. Julia laughs again.

“Honestly it was fine.” Then she turned serious.

“I really hope my brother doesn’t fuck this up.”

“Me too.” Wanting to lighten the grim mood. Alex adds a comment that had been bugging him.

“I don’t think it would be a good impression on your family if I hit your brother.” Julia laughs loudly at this.

“Actually, after they meet Brad and saw what Conrad did they’d probably adopt Brad and pretend Conrad doesn’t exist.” Alex snorts derisively at that statement.

“Yeah Brad has that effect on people.” They both laughed and sat down next to Brad and Conrad talking for awhile. It was nice and Alex couldn’t help but feel happy that his younger brother was being accepted so well by Conrad and Julia.

Alex has been worried about how Brad would be taken by the group. He fully expected the worse. However, he was pleasantly surprised to find out he was worried over nothing.

Even if Conrad has to much of an interest in his brother. At least Brad wasn’t hated by his girlfriend and her brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE IS CRINGEWORTHY I KNOW! 
> 
> I’m sorry oof.
> 
> Anyway! Got a request you want? Check me out from the following,
> 
> Tumblr: asheryapal
> 
> Please comment even if it’s just to say this sucked or to say good work! It would mean a lot! :) 
> 
> Bye my darlings stay safe!


End file.
